Don't screw this up
by TiniCat
Summary: A dramatic climax of feelings for eachother, based loosely around season 3, including....the dance marathon! Jess and Rory rule!
1. Out of my way

Summary – Rory and Jess, their early relationship. No idea how this is going to end, but I think it's a sweet start. I can promise you plenty of romantic angst for later!

A/N – Hey! I love Rory and Jess' relationship and I just wanted to play around with it a bit!

Jess' POV

I need to get her out of my head and stop labouring over something that's not going to happen. It's pathetic, it's depressing; and those are two things that I just don't do well.

It feels like there's a spark between us and sometimes the heat is so intense that it burns. I get a deep, burning longing when I'm around her and the more often I keep running into her, the more agonising it becomes to control.

Why does she make me feel this way? I mean, I've had my fair share of lust before, but this is something more than that. She's more than that.

If everything were different, if we could start again, I know we'd fit perfectly, if pressed together…

Come on! Snap out of it! She's Dean's and I'm Shan…well, Shane's mine – God why am I such a jerk?

…Pressed together with Rory…

Jess was still labouring lustfully against his better judgement, when he heatedly wrenched open the diner door. Brought back to reality, his hands flew up and he yelped (in a not so masculine way much to his agitation). He tried to fight down the guilty flush that was creeping across his face.

Rory gasped in shock as she stumbled forwards, grasping an invisible door handle.

"S…sorry!" they spluttered simultaneously.

Jess eyed Rory, breathing slightly heavily with an anxious and somewhat bemused expression on his face. Rory tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear and eyed Jess with the same look of uneasiness and bewilderment.

They were both frozen like that for a few seconds until Luke's agitated voice boomed, "Jess, for God's sake shut the door! The customers are putting on their jackets and Kirk has just adorned himself with lime green earmuffs…"

"Sap green, you colour-blind moron," Kirk's monotone voice interrupted.

"I don't care, they're killing me!" Luke continued.

Rory was relieved by this interruption as her eyes were beginning to water. They both stood back to let one another pass.

Rory bit her lip and her cheeks betrayed her awkwardness, but still, she waited to see who would make the first move.

Jess couldn't help but smirk slightly at how uncomfortable Rory looked. He knew that he was teasing her, but it was so very enjoyable to see her blush.

Rory could no longer hold his powerful glare and her eyes fluttered to the floor. She sighed with frustration as she decided to be the one to end this peculiar icy battle of wills.

She looked up crossly at the now openly smirking face of Jess, and shuffled past him into the diner, trying to appear indifferent. She felt a small playful tug on her ponytail, but she refused to react and give him anymore pleasure.

As they took off on their separate ways, they were both mildly surprised to find that they couldn't stop smiling to themselves.

A/n – I hope that you enjoyed it! This is my first fanfiction and I would love to continue this, if you'd review me your opinions! I'm open to any ideas as to where this could go!


	2. Live a little!

Rory's POV 

Why am I so obsessed with that annoying, smirking, ever so intriguing, unbearably cute boy? I mean, hello, I have the perfect boyfriend already…

But there is something about him that captures me and spirits me away. He is trouble. That much is clear! Everyone hates him, my Mom hates him and that should be reason enough for me to keep away…but I don't want to. I like him…

I more than like him…

I think about him all the time, to the point that my mind is in turmoil over it. Dean's talking to me…and I'm sitting there, blatantly not listening, imagining what Jess would say about this, or do about that!

I'm making out with Dean, but I'm concentrating so hard on what Jess' lips would feel like, caressing mine. And then, Dean gets all excited because he thinks that I'm passionately responding to him! The guilt drives me crazy!

I am officially a horrible person.

I don't even know why I care. Jess has made his feelings for me pretty clear, considering the fact that wherever I turn he's busy sucking face with Shane.

Sucking face! Rory Gilmore you have just gone way beyond the barrier of moronic thinking! I can't believe you… Sucking face with Jess… 

"Helloooooooooooo, are you even listening to me!"

"Sure Jess," Rory replied gazing intently into the swirling foam of her mug of coffee.

"You did not just say that…I must have slipped into some freakish alternate reality…what sort of food colouring does Luke put into these doughnuts anyway?" Lorelei started babbling incoherently.

Rory realised what she had just said and cursed herself silently for allowing her mind to float into an unaccountable delirium.

"Slip of the tongue Mom, it's not a big deal!" Rory persistently stammered.

"Not a big deal!" Lorelei stopped Kirk as he was walking past and demanded, "Do I in any way resemble a scowling, moody, scumbag, complete jerk-ish teenage boy?"

Kirk opened his mouth to respond but Lorelei silenced him, "Don't answer that."

Luke, who had been hovering nearby, wiping tables piped in sarcastically, "Ooh, can I answer that one?" to which Lorelei gave him one of her most powerfull withering stares, and Luke filled up her coffee mug in silence.

"Oooh, me too please!" Rory held up her coffee mug to Luke.

"Nah-ah, no more coffee for you…Taylor!" Lorelei sang with amusement.

Rory responded to that remark with her own withering stare and then picked up her school bag and left the diner to catch the bus for school.

Lorelei, still smiling to herself, was taken aback when she found that Kirk was leaning down to whisper something in her ear.

"You can use code-names as much as you want, it won't protect you…I have other ways of extracting the information I need from my victims."

Lorelei spluttered and burst out laughing.

"Firstly, Kirk the Ripper, I'm not your victim, and secondly, what the hell was that?"

"I'm no fool Lorelei, the annual Stars Hollow dance marathon is in two days time. No doubt you will endevour to come up with some evil scheme that will rob me of my four-year reigning title! Be warned, I've been practising my moves for five months straight. That includes stamina, endurance, flexibility…"

"For your information Kirk, me and my partner are going to wipe the floor with you this year, and with no cheating, theiving, scheming, blasphemy, adultery, treachery or murder involved."

"Oh and let me guess, your partner is…Lisa Minelli?"

"Close, but no, my partner this year will be the fabulous, the wonderful, the dazzling superstar…" Lorelei gazed pleadingly at Luke, to which he motioned an action vaguely resembling choking to death. "…My daughter, Rory Gilmore!"

Kirk made a strange snorting noise and then left the diner, with his head held high in the air.

"Sorry, did Kirk actually just laugh here? Today? And in my diner?" Luke asked.

"Yep," Lorelei replied, "And thus the four horseman drew their knives and the world ended…so Lukey, not dancing this year?"

"If you mean, not dancing this year as in not dancing any or every year then yes."

"What? You're dancing this year!"

"No!"

Lorelei began to look thoughtful and mischevious.

"Don't look at me like that! That look is a portent of pain and suffering for me."

"I'd do anything, within reason mind you, I'm not too liberal, if you would take part in the dance marathon this year!"

"No thank you, I wouldn't want you to experience any discomfort."

"Oh come on, I've seen the way you look at that dance floor every year. The same look of excitement and regret battling with eachother as the confusion takes over your fragile mind."

Now it was Luke's turn for the withering look.

"Live a little! I'll…………eat salad for a week…no a month…two months?"

"And…"

"I'll give up coffee and stop berating you eveyday over your many flaws!"

Luke was silent for a while and then said, "Fine," and walked away.

"Woo hoo! This better be worth it Luke, you do realise that coffee has been sacrificed here! I expect to actually witness you in a hat that's not your baseball cap you know… shock horror!" Lorelei called after him.

Luke was completely mortified when he found himself smiling.

A/N – apologies is you were disappointed at the lack of Jess in this chapter, but this one kind of set the scene as to what's going on! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. If looks could kill

Rory sighed and yawned as she hopped off the bus at the end of the day. She felt completely drained and tinged with a misery that she couldn't place. She would be completely swamped this weekend, with homework and studying…she then whined and moaned to herself as she remembered that Lorelei had begged her to be her dance marathon partner.

Hugging her textbooks to her chest, she began to walk home, grumbling at how tired and achy she felt…basically sinking further and further into tragic self-pity. This was how she felt every single time. It was her Jess withdrawal symptoms. She'd have some sort of weird encounter with him, that would leave her obsessing over it for the rest of the day, which would inevitably lead to the realisation that Jess hated her.

As she passed the bandstand she had to stop, as she felt a sudden slam in the pit of her stomach. Her heart leaped and then felt like it was sizzling. She was confronted with the sight of Jess propping Shane up against a tree, busily "sucking face" as she had so nicely put it earlier.

Rory's POV

I wonder if he can see me standing right here.

Don't people realise that this is a public area, and that it is completely gross to do that right in front of everyone? God, people are such jerks!

Jess' POV

I can feel her watching me.

I'm glad she's watching me.

Go on Rory, look and see what you're mis…

Rory dropped couple of textbooks, breaking the unbearable silence. Rory prayed that Stars Hollow's thirsty love children hadn't noticed her, as she knelt down to pick up her things. She stood up, and was horrified to find that the afore mentioned sex craved jerks had reluctantly broken apart and were staring at her.

Rory's POV

God, if looks could kill…

The way Shane is looking at me right now, judging me, scrutinising everything about me…

"Excuse me? Do you mind, I am trying to make out with my boyfriend here!" Shane demanded at Rory.

Rory was dumbstruck at anything to say that would lessen her own humiliation and embarrassment even slightly. Jess was looking anywhere but at Rory, infact, there was a very interesting leaf on the ground that had suddenly caught his attention.

"Well? Pick up your things and go, or else you'll be late for bible studies at church. I mean, hello freak, have you never seen anyone kissing before?"

Jess forced himself to look at Rory and he winced instantly with shame. Rory scooped up her books and as she briefly looked up at him, it felt like his heart actually stopped beating for a second, when he saw that she had tears in her eyes.

Jess' POV

Go on you moron, say something!

You can't just stand by and let Shane be a total bitch…obviously you can and you are, because Rory's walking away…

No come back! Why am I so weak…oh look, Rory's left behind something.

Shane planted another kiss on Jess, and although he responded coldly, she couldn't tell.

When Shane had gone, Jess buried his face in his hands, agonising over what an asshole he'd just been. He walked over to where Rory had been standing, and saw with no surprise that it was a book that she had forgotten. He picked it up.

Jess' POV

Hemmingway? But Rory hates Hemmingway…


	4. I want to be left alone

A?N – I'm really sorry that the chapters are quite short, it's just that I barely have time to write when I get home from school, what with homework and coursework and blah blah blah! But, I'll try to make it short and sweet!

Rory's POV

I don't hate Shane. I mean, Shane is a mindless, brainless robot and she's practically programmed to be a bitch. It's just that I thought that I saw something deeper and more intense in Jess…maybe _I'm_ wrong and the rest of Stars Hollow really is right. Perhaps Jess really is just a complete jerk.

I've had such a bad day…Ah, but I know how to take away my pain! I'm going to get home, immediately change into my PJ's, to make me feel all calm and warm and settled, and then I will not set foot outside the house all evening. I'm looking forward to some major solace time…I think there's some ice cream left in the freezer…

Oh no, Dean…

Dean was leaning against a tree outside Rory's house and when he saw her approaching, his face split into a wide charming grin. That just sums Dean up, Rory thought, a dashingly, handsome good-natured prince! Whereas Jess is an unpredictable, daring knight who could instantly bring adventure and excitement to your life…as well as passion and poetic love, Rory thought and then sighed…

"Hey Rory, you took your time!" Dean smiled.

"Hi Dean, oh…bus…late."

" Rory Gilmore not using full and proper English sentences! Are you feeling ok?"

Rory smiled weakly, not in the mood to be teased again, even if it was gently.

"Actually, I've had a really bad day…I think I wanna just…"

"Do you want to go to Luke's or something?" Dean interrupted, interlocking with Rory's hands and slowly and affectionately pulling her to him. "We haven't _talked _in ages."

That was the thing with Dean. As good natured and sweet tempered as Dean was, he just didn't listen, there'd never been any depth to their conversation. Then Rory instantly found her mind hinting… Jess always listens, and he always seems to understand exactly what you mean, want, and what you're thinking.

"Dean seriously, I feel really ill and right now, all I want to do is curl up at home on the couch…alone."

Dean's face fell, but he tried to smile to cover up his disappointment, which looked unbearably sweet, and consequently gave Rory a sudden pang of guilt.

"Ok Rory, I guess I'll see you later then." Dean cupped Rory's face in his hands and lightly kissed her on the lips. Rory broke away a few seconds later and smiled as genuinely as she could muster up.

Dean looked slightly puzzled and then started to walk away.

"But, I'll see you at the dance marathon tomorrow right?" Rory called after him.

Dean smiled widely, "Sure, wouldn't miss it for the world!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was around 6 o' clock, and Jess was pacing around the apartment above the diner, with Rory's book in his hands. He couldn't stop going over in his mind, that daunting look of hurt and disappointment that had gleamed with sorrow in Rory's deep blue eyes.

He couldn't believe how he'd screwed everything up so much, and with the one person that mattered to him. It wasn't until now that he realised the extent of his protective, passionate, loving, caring, everything feelings for this one girl. From the day he'd met her, he'd made mistake after mistake. He just couldn't seem to get anything right and it tortured him when he went over all the things that he should have done, that he should have said…

Jess' obsessive, self-pitying thoughts were stopped abruptly by Luke bursting through the door, humming and clicking his fingers. He hadn't seen Jess, and it wasn't until he'd done a feeble turn and slide, dancing away to his own little beat that Jess couldn't control himself anymore and he snorted.

"Yeeeeee..sh," Luke jumped when he realised he was not alone.

" Smooth, now let me see those jazz hands!" Jess sarcastically probed.

Luke pointed at Jess, trying desperately to maintain his tough, authoritative dignity for this mocking, cynical, smirking teenage boy. "Now look hear…you…You can laugh about it tomorrow, when you're serving coffee for 24 hours, to the thirsty Stars Hollow community. And you know, it's not exactly a requirement for the staff to dress up, but I've let Taylor know of your enthusiasm for that matter."

"What? What have I done? Is this _another_ punishment for something that I didn't do?"

"Of course not, I'm just giving you an opportunity to ingratiate yourself into the Stars Hollow community a bit more! In case you haven't realised, you're not "Mr Popularity" around here."

" So I've noticed…well why can't you do it?"

Luke coughed very loudly and then muttered very quickly, "Because I'm dancing…"

Jess stared at Luke for a few seconds, deadly serious, and then started to snigger. That snigger soon sank into full on hysterical laughter, as the thought of Luke dancing was replaced by an image of Luke dancing. "Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me…because if you are by some teeny, tiny chance telling the truth, then any remote smidgen of respect that I may have had for you, is gone…zip!"

"What was that, you respected me at one point? So was that before or after I found your girlfriend's (if you can call her that) bra in the back of my car?"

" Hey don't change the subject here…my God, you're not kidding are you…huh! So who will you be "dancing" with then?"

"Lorelei."

"Oh, well that explains everything!"

Luke blinked, and looked at Jess curiously. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, it means that when I ask someone exactly why they are going to do something that they obviously loathe and despise, and they reply, "Lorelei," then that one word explains everything."

"Well, it really doesn't matter what you think, because you are going to be there, 10 minutes before 6 AM with a smile on your face, ready to do something useful for once!"

"Hey, you know I might not be able to control myself from spitting in the coffee at some point…"

"Why would you do that? I mean…Rory's going to be there…and you're friends with Rory so…"

Jess' POV

This guy doesn't have a clue…and anyway, after today, me and Rory are definitely not friends…not anymore…

"Yeah yeah yeah, but what's in it for me?" Jess queried with mock sincerity

"Rory's gonna be there," Luke simply replied.

Now it was Jess' turn to blink, and he looked at Luke, startled at this sarcastic, yet accurate comment.

Jess' POV

Ok, this guy does have a clue!

I wonder who Rory's partner for the dance marathon is going to be…

A/N – Woo Hoo! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, with all the Luke/Jess interaction going on. I thought that those parts were some of the funniest in the show. Please review this, and tell me exactly what you think (no softening up please!). And, advice on where this story should go would be appreciated!


	5. Blushing and Penguins

A/N – Thank you so much for your reviews! It is more encouraging to me than you can imagine when people review!

It was 6:30 and Rory was lying on the couch alone in her PJ's, having finished her homework, watching Edward Scissorhands. She'd already found, and read and scowled, at the note from Lorelei, explaining that she had to work really late and probably wouldn't be home till after midnight. The note had also said, on the other side, that Lorelei had asked Luke to send someone round to drop off a burger or something. But, Rory not being her usual thorough self, had failed to notice it, and had proceeded to sink into extremely casual attire. The one person in the world that Rory longed for right now, was her best friend, her mom.

It was only the very beginning of the movie, but she was already drifting off into a light snooze, where she could still hear the movie in the background. The frosty, tingly music made her shiver…but then she was roughly jolted awake by the sound of the doorbell.

Rory's POV

No, no, no, no, no!

Why is there someone at the door…I hate people!

My God, look at me, I am _not _fit to be witnessed by any other living being, the way I look right now!

Rory got up swiftly and crept to the door, with an anxious look on her face. Her hair had been ruffled so much, that any feeble attempt to smooth it down was in vain. It tangled around her wildly and Rory cursed to herself.

"Who is it?" Rory cried out accusingly.

"It's me."

Rory squealed and then froze, breathing uncontrollably. She looked down frantically at her scruffy penguin Pyjamas and wished with all her tired, weary and craggy might, that this were not happening. It felt like her mind was shutting down and she was beginning to malfunction. She was absolutely helpless.

Rory's POV

Aaaarh! What am I going to do?

What the hell is he doing here? Of all the people it could have been…

"Who sent you?"

" Luke did…Rory…are you all right?"

"Fine." She burst out in a hurry before he'd even finished the question. She hadn't realised it until now, but she'd been rubbing her scalp, messing up her hair even more.

"Then why is the door still closed?"

" Um…because it doesn't want to let you in…" Rory stuttered. _What am I saying?_

"Really? I'm shocked…because I've never had a problem with your door before. It usually opens to reveal a beaming face. " Jess replied, faking seriousness. Rory leant with her back against the door and rolled her eyes, and on the other side, Jess did the same.

"You're laughing at me,"

"I never laugh at you!"

"You always laugh at me…that is if you're not teasing me, mocking me, poking fun at me, generally being an asshole to me, or a clever combination of all of those…"

On the other side of the door, Jess rubbed his forehead in frustration, as he struggled for the words swarming through his mind, to emerge from his mouth.

"Look, Rory…"

"Why are you here?" Rory asked impatiently.

"To make amends with your door of course…"

"Jess, I'm not in the mood…"

"…And to bring you some food from Luke's because I know that Lorelei isn't in…"

"…I've had a really crappy day…"

"…Also, to return something that you dropped today and…"

"…I really don't have time to…"

"…And to say that I'm sorry."

Silence.

Rory, still breathing heavily, smiled to herself. "And what exactly are you sorry for?" She asked innocently.

Now Jess smiled to himself. Rory wanted him to do this the hard way.

"I'm sorry for…well…you know right?"

"You know Jess, I don't think I do know… you know?" This was awkward for Rory too. She had no idea how to act, or what to say, whether to be mad at him, or to just forget about it.

"Oh Rory, come on…this is stupid…I can't apologise to a door!"

"I thought we decided that it was _me_ you were meant to be apologising to, not my door…"

"No…I meant you…"

They were both rambling now, when Jess bit the bullet and came out with, "Why won't you let me in?"

Rory's mind was wildly conjuring up excuses, but in the end they all sounded just as ridiculous and somewhat humiliating as the actual one.

"Um…because…I'm not decent."

Jess silently chuckled to himself and smiled broadly.

"Stop smiling!" Rory exclaimed indignantly.

"Rory, I can assure you that I'm not smiling… I mean, this is a very serious matter………………are you naked!"

"NO!"

"I'm afraid I can't just take your word for it…"

"My god Jess, did I ever mention to you how annoying you are?"

"Did I ever mention to you how stubborn you are?"

"Ok, ok! Fine, you can come in, hand over the food, making no sarcastic, jeering, offensive comments, and then leave….please."

Rory reluctantly stood back from the door, awaiting Jess' reaction at her somewhat "homely" apparel. Jess swung open the door, holding a brown paper bag behind his back. There was silence for a few seconds, as Jess took in her appearance, his eyes flickering curiously up and down her frame. Rory shivered as his eyes fluttered over her body, almost as if she could feel him. She didn't dare to look into his eyes for the sheer embarrassment that she was feeling.

"Huh….……Very sexy…"

Rory looked up into his soft brown eyes and saw with some relief that although he was highly amused, it was not in a cruel way. He was laughing, but warmly.

Rory sighed and looked at him sternly.

"…I mean the hair is just…wow… so untamed…."

Rory moved closer to him to reach for the paper bag behind his back and she could feel his breath tickling her neck as she gently prised the bag out of his hands, while he was talking.

Jess adored the smooth feel of her small delicate hands as they tickled his skin. When she had the bag, she was about to let go of his wrists, when he surprised her by stopping her.

He held on to her wrists and gently rubbed small circles along the pulse of them. Although it was cliché to admit, Rory felt weak at the knees as their eyes bored into each other.

It was all so quick, that before Rory could gather her thoughts, Jess had dropped her hands and was looking away and scratching his neck.

Rory coloured slightly, and when Jess looked back at her and noticed this, he smirked.

That brief tender moment was over, and both of them had to be resolute, firm. They didn't belong to each other. They couldn't just melt into one another like they secretly wanted. There were so many other people to think about…

"Do you know what time it is Rory?"

"Yep, time for you to leave!" Rory began to gently shove Jess out of the door.

"Oh, hang on, I almost forgot," Jess took a book out of his pocket and handed it to Rory, "You dropped this…Hemmingway…I mean, I know you're a fan!"

Jess smirked at Rory and she just looked confused and awkward, beginning to get annoyed with his mocking tone again.

Rory watched him as he walked away.

Jess knew that she was watching him as he walked away.

He called back, "By the way…nice penguins!"

And he didn't even need to turn around to look at her, because he could practically _feel_ her indignant blush.

A/N – I hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Screw up

Rory was being half dragged across the street by a hyperactive and way too chirpy Lorelei. It was 10 minutes to 6 in the morning and Rory was lifeless, mumbling irrationally in a cranky "it's way too early" morning voice. However, Lorelei had had a substantial supply of coffee already, and was completely psyched for the dancing to begin!

"Why are you so heartless…you bloodsucking fiend!" Babbled Rory, as she leant on her mom's shoulder as they walked across the road.

"Hey, I'm no bloodsucker! You're the one wincing from the sunrise!"

"Mom, there is _no _sunrise yet, it's completely dark… it's practically the middle of the night…"

" You know sweetie, you're incredibly lucky that I'm choosing to ignore your negative and thus hurtful remarks, and am putting it down to extreme caffeine withdrawal."

"Oh mom, I _need _coffee!" Rory wailed.

"I know Hon," Lorelei replied, patting Rory on the head.

When they entered the gymnasium they found that the majority of the dancers were already there, bustling about noisily, as the band were tuning up.

"No!" Cried Lorelei, and then she turned to her daughter, "This is your fault, you…you…_late_ thing…this is a catastrophe… I mean, I had it all planned…so we would get the best dancing spot…right next to the toilets and the coffee stall…but now…"

Rory had already run off in search of some coffee and Lorelei was left crying out in despair to herself, when Kirk waltzed over to her (literally) with his partner.

"Lorelei, just out of pure curiosity, why do you drag yourself back here, year after year after year, to lose again, and again and again…"

"Poor, simple minded, unfortunate Kirk…you have absolutely no idea who you are dealing with…"

"Mom!" Rory whined, "The annoying lady won't serve me coffee because she says it's "improper" for young girls, and I can't find Luke and his illegal supply anywhere!"

Lorelei ignored Rory, but grabbed her arm and held it up in the air, triumphantly pronouncing, "For the next 24 hours Kirk, you fall prey to the Gilmore Girls!"

"Stay away from me woman," Rory responded irritably as she pulled away and scampered away, eagerly looking for another coffee stall.

Jess' POV

Please God, why am I here?

This atmosphere is draining and Luke doesn't have any right to tell me what to do…

Screw this I'm getting out of here…

Jess prised his head from off his table and looked around. So far his sullen glares and scowling had deflected any possible customers from going near him. The only person he'd had hassling him, was Luke, and that wasn't for coffee. Luke claimed to be mad with him for being hostile, but Jess knew that there were other things on Luke's mind…

He was actually nervous about dancing with Lorelei! _It is so pathetic to see a grown man too scared to just admit how he feels about someone…hey wait a minute…_Jess thought, as he got up to walk out.

But something had caught Jess' eye, and he was briefly thoughtless, as he slowly sank back into his chair.

Jess' POV

There she is…

Her passion red dress only thinly coats her, like a chocolate encased in a golden wrapper, revealing her lithe body beneath it. Her slight and delicate figure is emphasised, her curves noticeable, and yet some things have been left to the imagination…my imagination.

I can't seem to draw my eyes away, as the skirt flutters about her, exposing her thighs.

Suddenly staying here doesn't seem to be such a boring and pointless thing…as long as I can watch her…

Oh God!

I can't move…

I can't breathe…

She's seen me, and she's coming over…

What can I say to her without finding myself giving in to her…taking over where I'm not wanted?

Rory walked steadily up to where Jess was sat. The lump in her throat was rising, as well as the drumming in her chest…

Jess tried to control his expression to one of calm and indifference, and he shivered as he fought back his unrelenting desire to pour out all his feelings for her.

Rory found herself sweating slightly, and her eyes watered with the intensity that had trapped her. Had he trapped her? Or was she trapping him?

Jess breathed slowly in and out, suppressing the memories of last night as they came flooding back. _Why? I mean, we only held hands…how could that one physical act, cause all these emotions and frustrations._

They were both completely blown away, by the sheer power and aggression of their feelings for each other. It was two much for them to handle…it was burning away at them, as the sudden realisation of guilt hit them, as they became aware of what they wanted to do…and why shouldn't do it.

Jess' POV

Look at her, with her wide unknowing blue eyes, you can't do this to her…and you know it.

Rory was right there now… standing right in front of Jess, staring at him, imploring him with her eyes.

And Jess tormented himself with what to say to this beautiful girl…with her swept chestnut brown hair framing a piquant and angelic face…this girl that he loved. He had admitted it to himself. Love.

Rory's POV

Why won't he say anything?

He always has to make things hard and messed up.

I can tell by his face that he's fighting himself…everything he feels…he doesn't want to feel…and that hurts so much because I feel so much… for God's sake I love him.

And still, life goes on around us, completely unaware of our restraint and furious battles of conscious.

I can't deal with this…he doesn't want to love me…

It is so much easier for us to argue…to make things worse…to be mean…

"What's your problem?" Rory demanded, her voice raised angrily.

"My problem!" Jess yelled, "You're the one running around like a complete psycho, shooting dagger eyes at me!"

"You don't have any right to just turn up here, unwanted, and sit there intimidating people!"

"Hey I'm just minding my own business, trying to do Luke a favour…

"No you're not! You're here to harass me, to make me feel paranoid…to mess me about…to use Shane to get to me…"

Jess couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was like Rory was stabbing him with threats and accusations that he couldn't defend in any way, because they were all partly true. He was vulnerable…and that helplessness made him incensed with rage…

"Oh how modest of you to think that everything that I do in my life is about you! Listen here Rory, stay out of my life _and_ my relationships…oh, and while you're at it, sort out your own love life as well…because from where I'm standng, it seems to need some attention!"

"For your information, me and Dean are extremely "sorted out" and he will be coming here later to support me, because that is the kind of loving and caring person he is!"

"You know Rory, words just can't describe how happy I am for you!" Jess spat, dripping with sarcasm.

"Good."

"Great."

They were both panting now and they looked away from each other. A bitter and regretful silence spread between the two, like a sorrowful battleground after a blood soaked war.

"Coffee?" Jess asked expressionlessly.

"Yep."

Jess handed a paper cup of coffee to Rory.

"Thanks." Rory turned and walked away.

Rory's POV

Way to go Rory…now you've completely…

Jess' POV

…screwed things up.


	7. Tell me I'm having a bad dream

Rory was sipping at her coffee; her mind lamenting over the heated quarrel she'd just had with Jess, while she looked for Lorelei. She felt like a muddy worn out shoe and the dance hadn't even started yet. _The perfectly icky start, to perfectly icky 24 hours of torture…and under the scathing watch of that jerk as well!_

Rory, her brows furrowed with fury, walked around the gymnasium distractedly. She was deaf to the slightly fascist sounding Taylor, as he gave out his authoritative information through his megaphone.

"…And why, I hear you asking…I'll tell you why, because refusal to co-operate is refusal to conform… and refusal to conform means we have bad apples in our midst…for example teenage boys at coffee stalls who scowl and cuss, spreading their bad vibes…"

"Look Taylor, where is this going?" Asked Luke, irritably.

Taylor leant down, over his podium and pointed his megaphone directly at Luke, "Rule number 1, all dancers must show respect, to the megaphone…"

"What!"

Jess, who had left his stall out of restlessness, glowered at Taylor and then nudged Luke on the shoulder and started to speak.

"Hey, hey, hey young man, did you not hear rule number 1, as clearly stated by me two second ago?" Taylor interrupted.

" I heard you all right, but I guess it doesn't apply to me considering I'm not a dancer."

"Now see here, this dance marathon might not mean anything to you boy, but for us fellow citizens of Stars Hollow, it is a time honoured tradition. One that we welcome round each year with delight… and I will not let you and your biting, cynical remarks take that away from my people!" Sang Taylor magnanimously.

"Hear, hear!" Cheered Lorelei as she approached the podium.

She had to do a double take when she saw Luke, and took in his classy, yet untucked white shirt, and blue bow tie with a rising affection.

"Whoa, someone's looking smooth!" Praised Lorelei with amusement.

"Well…I…uh…borrowed it from Kirk so…"

"What!" Lorelei shrieked, "You're wearing the enemy's clothing…NO… this means you're contaminated……and you were so young and full of life!"

Luke looked at Lorelei, astounded at her teasing, when he was clearly very stressed out.

"I am not contaminated!" Luke shot back, very annoyed.

"Looks like Mr Earlybird's no earlybird without his apron and baseball cap…"

Just then, Rory dashed past and then doubled back when she saw her mom, the person she'd been searching out, amongst these crowds of crazy people.

"Whoa, someone's looking smooth!" Exclaimed Rory with kindly intended humour, when she saw Luke.

Lorelei smirked and even Jess smiled as Luke cried out with self pity, "Why must I continuously be mocked by women?"

Rory frowned and tried in desperation to explain that she was being completely honest in complimenting him like that. Jess inwardly softened at this good-natured attempt, but then reminded himself that he was mad with her.

Rory looked anxiously at Jess and when he suddenly caught her eye, she looked away sharply, and so did he.

Rory's POV

He hates me…

Jess' POV

She hates me…

"Who's mocking you? I can't hear anyone mocking you! The only sound I can hear, is the screaming adoration of your fans, hotter than Luke warm…Mr coooool!" Teased Lorelei, dancing around him.

Luke sighed, "You are the most ridiculous person I've ever met!"

"Uh…humbug!" grunted Lorelei.

Rory giggled at the outraged and therefore hilarious look on Luke's face. Lorelei always had that effect on him.

Jess loved it when Rory giggled.

"So Luke, who's the lucky lady?" Lorelei asked.

Luke looked blank and replied, "What?"

"Hello? You're dance partner, where is she?"

Jess smirked and started laughing, and Rory looked at him curiously. He leant over to whisper in Luke's ear, "Uh-oh, what will you do now Mr Coool!"

A warning horn, sounded out throughout the gym, making everyone jump, and Taylor's voice bellowed, "The 2002 dance marathon will commence in two minutes, I repeat…"

Kirk could be heard, anxiously shouting at people, "Get out of my way…champion coming through…."

However Lorelei, Rory and Jess, were all waiting for an answer from Luke.

"You're dancing with Rory…of course…so…" Luke babbled, more to himself than to his eager three-person audience.

His eyes darted around the gym, as if pretending to look for his partner. In vain, he tried to convince himself, that some woman would just come up to him, take his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

He turned to look at Jess, who was grinning with a fake eagerness and expectancy. _That bastard…well, if I'm going to be punished, then I might as well punish him too…_And Luke knew what to do…

"The "lucky lady" is standing right before you!" Luke smiled warmly at the Gilmore Girls, as he placed a strong hand on Jess' shoulder.

"WHAT!" Lorelei and Rory shouted simultaneously, in disbelief.

"Yeah…WHAT!" Jess cried out in horror, as he attempted to shuffle away from Luke.

"Come on Jessie, we better get on to that dance floor!"

"Wait a minute…I…" Jess stammered, as Luke dragged him on to the floor, closely followed by an extremely shocked and diverted Lorelei and Rory.

"Five…four…three…two…one!" Taylor called through the megaphone, and then sounded the horn, for the dance to begin!

Luke held on to Jess' arms, and pulled him about to the blaring trumpets of the swing music. He looked into Jess' eyes, with a satisfied and victorious expression.

Jess scowled back at him with hate and thought, _screw this, I'm out of here_… until he heard Rory giggling, as she twirled around with Lorelei, right next to him.

It then occurred to him, that it really was quite a funny situation, and when he saw Rory laughing at him, he couldn't help it when he felt the corners of his mouth twitch into a contented smile, at the sound of her pleasure.

Jess POV

Maybe this isn't so bad after all…

What am I saying! I must look like a complete idiot…

Well…at least it makes Rory happy…

And the sound of her laughter is addictive…all my instincts are telling me to leave…

And yet I can't seem to let go…


	8. Calm before the storm

It was two hours into the dance marathon and every few seconds, one of the Gilmore Girls would burst out giggling at the sight of Jess, bitterly linking hands with Luke as they shuffled clumsily and moodily to the music.

"Hey Luke, I get the impression that you're not really _feeling _the music here…" Lorelei teased.

"Oh I'm _feeling _it all right," Luke snarled as he flung Jess to the side, "If my partner would just loosen up!"

"Me loosen up! Look who's talking…" Jess retorted scathingly, "…the man with wood for limbs!"

"Yeah, sorry Luke, I'm gonna have to agree with Jess on this one!" Lorelei replied, trying to be sensitive and failing miserably as she snorted into giggles again.

"That's not to say that Jess is without his flaws…" Rory stated knowingly to Lorelei, who nodded in agreement and commented pityingly, "He lacks posture _and _positive energy!"

Rory was delighted to see Jess suddenly look indignant. "Oh yeah…and now that _I've _been assessed on my may I remind you, impromptu skills… would you kindly explain to me, how the _hell_ you can call all that bouncing and jiggling around, _dancing_!" Jess gave a brief imitation of their wild and quirky dancing and looked into Rory's eyes challengingly.

Luke laughed loudly and abruptly, like a siren, as Lorelei screwed her eyes up, and Rory opened her eyes wide with shock, gasping.

"Honey, are my ears failing me under this jazzing cacophony of trumpets and tubas, or did he actually just use the word _jiggling _(she shuddered) on us?" Lorelei demanded.

Rory shook her head slowly, and replied helplessly, "He did…he gave us the word."

Luke was finding Lorelei's offence particularly amusing, as she pretended to lunge at Jess, while she yelled, "Take it back!"

Jess held his hands up and and shrugged, "No way! I meant it!"

Rory hushed and soothed Lorelei for a second, comforting her, "The word _jiggling _has been used, and we must accept it and move on…let us just be thankful that the word wobbling wasn't mentioned…"

Jess smirked and Luke, who was still laughing at Lorlelei ventured, " You know your outrage only makes you jiggle more violently!"

Lorelei stared at Luke with malice, until he controlled himself, and stopped laughing; and that took a very long time….

…4 hours later.

"I'm bored," Jess stated flatly.

"I second that!" Agreed Rory.

Lorelei looked at Rory, bewildered at her lack of enthusiasm and spirit.

"You!" She glared at Jess menacingly, "What have you done to my daughter?"

Jess smirked, "I haven't _done _anything to her."

Rory's POV

I wouldn't mind him doing something to me…

RORY! FOCUS…HELLO, YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

"You've contaminated her!"

"Contaminated?" _Contaminating Rory, now there's a thought…_

"Is that a young person metaphor for something unorthodox?" Luke pondered distractedly.

Everyone chose to ignore that last remark of Luke's. Although, Jess and Rory couldn't help but sneak glances at each other to see the reaction that that suggestion had prompted on one another.

Rory was blushing slightly, and Jess was looking…shy!

"Well, you too may be dying already…but me and Rory, we have stamina!" Lorelei triumphantly declared.

At this announcement Lorelei put her arms around Rory's waist and lifted her up into the air, attempting to swing her over her shoulder.

Rory screamed, as she tried to make sure her dress was still covering her. "Mom! What are you doing!" She squealed.

Luke noted Jess watching the flailing Rory and watching avidly, so he reached out to cover Jess' eyes.

"I'm trying to flip you, d'uh!" Lorelei replied, as if it was obvious why she had suddenly just hurled her into the air.

"Ok…you're fighting me…I can't do this if you're fighting me…"

"Good!" Rory snapped, as she struggled free and stumbled to the ground.

"(Cough) AMATEURS!" Kirk snorted as he step-ball-changed past with his partner.

"Hey…that was an…. Expressive form of improvisation… Very modern…probably much too advanced for ignorant go-go dancers like you to appreciate!" Lorelei retorted.

"Whatever." Kirk rolled his eyes as he shimmied on.

Rory was now flushed and out of breath and when she saw Jess laughing at her she frowned at him.

"Stop it," Rory whispered to Jess.

"Stop what?" Jess answered back defensively.

"I have a boyfriend."

"I have a girlfriend."

"Everyone's happy then."

"Overjoyed," Jess snapped.

The two settled into a brewing silence.

1 hour later.

Lorelei kept on looking at Luke and tutting with frustration, before rolling her eyes. It was getting repetitive, so Luke finally broke the silence. "What?"

"Well it's just…ah nothing."

"It's obviously something…"

Lorelei interrupted Luke midway through the sentence. "Ok fine…you know what, it is torturing me, having to stand here and watch you dance so pathetically! I mean, this may come as a surprise to you, but you're a fine figure of a man with so much potential…and…and to see it all wasted is sooooo tragic!"

"Thank you for sharing that with me," Luke answered blankly (although the words "fine figure of a man" stuck out in his mind).

"Ok Rory, bear with me here…swap partners!"

"What!" Rory squeaked, slightly panicky.

"I second that 'What!'" Luke put in, agitated.

Jess just waited silently.

"Don't worry hon…it'll just be for a few seconds…I just want to show this horrible man how to move!"

Lorelei broke away from Rory and grabbed Luke's shoulders roughly and shook him. "Now, _feel _the music!" She implored to him cheekily, taking great pleasure in his horrified expression.

In a completely different world, Jess and Rory found themselves standing facing each other awkwardly.

"I suppose, we need to touch…"

"Yeah, because otherwise we'll be out…"

"…Those are the rules!" Rory smiled weakly, with extreme timidity.

Jess looked at the floor, as Rory held onto his forearms, with her small and delicate hands. The music was now mellow and calming, the suspenseful atmosphere only broken every few seconds or so, by an aggravated sigh from Luke, or a bossy command from Lorelei.

Rory suddenly realised that she'd been rubbing his arms, slowly and tenderly. It was unexplainable, but it just felt so natural. They looked into one another's eyes, forget-me-not blue, imploring into amber brown.

Words were meaningless, as Rory's eyes clearly spoke of her fear and yet contentment, whereas Jess' shone with honesty entwined with confusion.

Jess couldn't stop himself as his arms shook off her hands and he gently placed his own hands on her slender waist. Rory took in her breath sharply, as Jess began to softly caress her sides, tingling her skin beneath the thin fabric of her dress.

It only lasted for just under a second, and then the horn blew, to announce a 15-minute break.

Jess let go instantly and looked away. Rory's cheeks coloured.

Lorelei, who hadn't noticed anything, being too tied up with Luke's unappreciated lesson, whispered in Rory's ear, "Sorry you had to endure that…I'll make it up to you…how does coffee sound?"

But Rory hadn't heard.

Rory's POV

That was…

Jess' POV

…unbelievable.

Unnoticed by anyone, Dean was sat watching the marathon in the stands. He'd been there for half an hour now.

His breathing was unsteady, his face set hard, as he watched Jess and Rory guiltily break apart.

Enough was enough…

A/N – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hope you like it! Please review A S A P!


	9. Let the games begin!

Rory was flushing nearly as scarlet as her dress, as she spun away from Jess and walked lightly away to the toilets. She swayed slightly with dizziness and her head throbbed with entangled emotions. Excitement scuffling with confusion, desire battling it out with guilt.

Jess just stood, paralysed where he was, gazing longingly and yet bitterly at her retreating figure. He frowned with frustration when he was reminded of how she always ran away from him.

Jess' POV

She's toying with me…why does she do that?

I'm _not _going to keep on following her like a lost, pathetic, drooling puppy while she leads me on…and then runs away!

Meanwhile Lorelei had spotted Dean sitting in the stands, his elbows on his knees, eyes on the floor broodingly.

"Oh, hey Dean, the silent watcher! How long have you been there? Rory's dying to see you!"

"Is she really?" Dean answered readily and as cheerfully he could put on for Lorelei, although it was through gritted teeth.

"Yep, and I'd hurry up and find her if I were you… I mean, there's only ten minutes break left and I need her there, uh here…on the dance floor…there, for me! Did I mention that we _have_ to win!"

Dean laughed sincerely this time, almost forgetting his troubled thoughts of Rory, "How much coffee have you had?"

"uh…not enough, we're not even half way through yet, and look at me!" Lorelei yelped.

"I agree, you look an absolute wreck!" Kirk put in.

"Um Kirk, just between us girls, you're mascara is beginning to run!" Lorelei whispered mockingly.

"…It's stage make up," Kirk stammered embarrassedly, as he darted away, dabbing with concern at his face.

"He must have sneaked it off of Mother," Luke suggested, dryly as he sidled up to Lorelei and Dean.

"…Which incidentally is why she isn't here today, because Mother can't be seen outside the house without her rouge!" Lorelei continued.

"All dancers, you have seven minutes of recreational time left, I repeat…" Taylor announced pompously from his podium.

Rory had sat in a cubicle with her head in her hands for the past few minutes. She knew exactly what she wanted, but she was angrily trying to suppress all that…and it was a cruel and painful process, so she let out a few stressed tears. She could hear Taylor's announcement even from where she was, so she roughly wiped her eyes, took in a deep breath and stepped out of her cubicle.

She was exasperated to be suddenly thrown with her splotchy reflection in the particularly unflattering toilet mirror. But she soon smiled warmly and with relief when she saw Lane's unsatisfied reflection as well as her own. She turned to Lane and threw her arms around her, giving her a long and friendly hug.

"Lane, Lane, Lane…words can't describe how happy I am to see you!"

"You read my mind, my mom has reached a whole new level of insanity and I don't know how much more I can take…She measures the sandwiches that I make with a little pocket tape measure…and if they're just slightly too small…she accuses me of being selfish…Oh, and looking into a boy's eyes counts as flirting now, can you believe it? Flirting!" Lane rambled with irritation.

Rory thought absent mindedly, _looking into Jess' eyes is more than flirting…_

She shook her head and then grinned with appreciation at Lane's normal quirky self. At least someone was acting remotely normal!

Lane suddenly stopped moaning and smiled herself, "Wow Rory, that dress looks amazing and oh, how is the dancing going?"

"One word…ends with mare and begins with night!"

"That bad ha?"

"Worse!"

"What, has Lorelei been trying to toss you up in air again like she was yesterday?"

"Yes…but not just that…" Rory inhaled and prepared to confide in her best friend, "Jess is dancing."

Lane looked blank for a few seconds…then she looked confused, "Ok, my reactions are all slurred together here…I can't decide whether to laugh hysterically…or cry with horror!"

"I'd go with cry," Rory meekly replied.

"Why?" Lane wondered aloud.

"Why what?" Rory probed, startled.

"Why is he dancing?"

"Oh, Luke dragged him into it at the last minute…I think it was because he thought he was going to dance with my mom…and then he was pretty desperate so…"

"And?" Lane prompted.

"And what?" Rory asked, unsure.

"My first "Why?" had a double meaning…"

Rory sighed with tiredness and looked puzzled.

"I give up!" Rory declared helplessly.

"Why does it matter so much to _you_?" Lane asked innocently, although she clearly knew the answer, and Rory was now perfectly aware that she knew.

They conversed now, in silence with their secret, knowing best friend stares.

Outside in the gymnasium, Jess was interrupted from his bewildered reverie by a sharp pinch on his butt. He called out in surprise and he turned around to see Shane thrusting herself close to him. He sank inwardly with disappointment as he took in her admittedly pleasing figure.

It then stuck him that Shane and Rory were so completely different. Shane was pretty and she flaunted it well. Her tight jeans, skimpy mini skirts or enhancing sweaters immediately drew any person with a smidgen of testosterone's eyes to her. But, it felt like that wasn't enough anymore. There was nothing intriguing, mysterious or inspiring about her. She was _hot_ and that was it, whereas Rory became more and more captivating and beautiful as you got to know her. And then, sometimes, she'd do something…say something…wear something that would surprise you into falling in love with her.

While Jess was thinking this, he was also kissing Shane with what would appear like a hungry passion to an outsider…but was really a helpless release of tension.

It was quite unfortunate really, that Rory chose that moment to emerge nervously, from the toilet. It was like a sixth sense, as she immediately saw him…and her.

Rory's POV

I should know this by now…all he does is string me along.

He obviously gets some sort of sadistic thrill out of playing on my emotions.

Rory clenched her fists and Lane linked arms with her in moral support, as they made their way over to Lorelei, Dean and Luke.

Dean looked awkwardly at the floor when he saw Rory, but he barely had time to think before Rory affectionately hugged him. She rested her head against his chest and looked up at him lovingly, with her deep blue eyes…and although his mind struggled, his heart (and other parts) fell for her again.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and when she broke away she spoke quietly, "Hi."

Dean smiled tenderly back, "Hi."

"Thank you for coming, it means a lot."

"I know," He whispered, holding her hands and imploring into her eyes, to try and work out if she loved him. He was satisfied with what he saw, but he was blissfully ignorant to the feelings just beneath the smiling surface of Rory. Only two people could _always_ tell what Rory was thinking…one was her mom and the other was…

Jess had broken away from Shane by now, and he couldn't contain the sickened scowl that spread across his face, as he saw Dean and Rory gazing adoringly into one another's eyes.

"What is it?" Shane asked impatiently, before returning to nuzzling Jess' neck.

"Nothing." Jess shrugged her off.

"All dancers return to the floor _immediately_, I repeat…" Taylor's penetrating voice bellowed across the gym.

"Gotta go," Jess mumbled.

"What? Where are you going?" Shane asked, confused.

"Jess, my dainty partner, I've been looking all over for you, let's go!" Luke interrupted.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Shane sniggered.

Jess looked over and saw Rory hugging Dean before she walked over with Lorelei. As they passed, he replied to Shane, "I know, it's completely lame…but the only reason I'm here with these losers, is because I'm doing Luke a favour and they're desperate…why don't you stay and watch?" Jess pulled Shane to him and he fiercely kissed her. She responded lustfully.

Lorelei made gagging noises and Luke tutted and clucked with irritation and embarrassment.

When Jess had broken away, he smiled coldly at Rory, a gesture that she returned readily, as Shane strutted away, swinging her hips, to sit down.

The horn blew, and the music started.

Jess' POV

Let the…

Rory's POV

…games begin!

A/N – I am extremely sorry for not updating in a while…for an excuse I will just say, I HATE SCHOOL! I am also sorry if some of you are extremely bored because you think I am prolonging Jess and Rory. It's just that, I want the rising tensions and emotions to be fully explained. Basically, I think it's better this way…it makes the end more exciting. But if you disagree, PLEASE say so in your review, and give me some pointers! Thank you!


	10. I predict a riot

"Uh…" Rory grumbled as she prodded Lorelei, "How long do we have left?"

"10:00 pm," Lorelei moaned distractedly, as she leant heavily on her daughter.

"Huh?" Rory tried to decipher this reply, and eventually came to the conclusion that it wasn't what she'd asked…but she couldn't be bothered to take the conversation any further.

Dean was sat down near to where they were dancing, and every time Rory caught his glance he would endevour to smile encouragingly and earnestly. But, as soon as she looked away, an ominous look of regret and fretfulness swept across his face confusedly.

Jess, who was now on the other side of the gym couldn't help but notice with some slight satisfaction, those uneasy looks passing between the two. Shane was lying down on a bench, gazing absent mindedly around the gym. Occasionally she would make eye contact with Jess and put on her engrossed, intent girlfriend look – that Jess instantly recognised with little concern to be pathetically fake.

Most of the time however, her eyes lingered on the slight brunette girl on the other side of the gym, dancing with her mom. She hated herself for feeling any remote smidgen of jealously towards that freak, but even she couldn't deny how unaccountably often Jess' eyes strayed over to her, rather than herself.

Luke, who was lagging with the pointless exertion of his efforts at this memorable town event, decided to take his mind off of the pathetic assumption over Lorelei that he had been constantly brooding over, and berate his scowling nephew instead.

"You're looking particularly morose today," Luke commented blandly.

"Well, let me see…everyone in this town hates me, I'm flunking school, I hate my girlfriend, I like someone else who, naturally completely despises _me_, I have to dance for 24 hours and oh yes, I forgot to mention the part where this predicament requires me spending _all _ofmy time with _you_!" Jess cried out in frustration.

Luke snorted, _this was entertaining. _"Wow…there's something I haven't heard before! Oooh, the entire worlds against me, I'm trapped and alone with the gnawing self hatred and oh, so tragically misunderstood! Something tells me a violin would be seemingly appropriate for this novel occasion!" Retorted Luke, amusedly.

To Luke's complete and utter surprise, Jess actually broke out into a smile and made a noise faintly reminiscent of a chuckle.

"Ok, I didn't realize you were like, clinically depressed…I'm sure there are pills for this…hey…hey, why are you laughing Stop it…stop it?" Luke snapped.

" Oh it's nothing…it's just…it's just you'd make the most appallingly dreadful father, you know that right!" Jess laughed.

"Oh yeah, Mr. '17 year old superior connoisseur of all things paternity', I'll have you know that I would, and might well, make a great father some day!" Declared Luke seriously.

Jess just continued smiling.

"Anyway, what's all this about you liking someone else?"

Jess' face immediately darkened back into his scowl.

"None of your business."

"She has a boyfriend you know…"

"You think I haven't noticed already?" Jess yelled back.

"…And you've got Shania over there?"

"Shane," Jess corrected with absolutely no amusement whatsoever. His thoughts were elsewhere… spinning around out of control as he watched with desire, Rory's tousled and sleepy frame, clinging on to Lorelei, fighting to stay awake.

Jess' POV

I'd never let her go… 

"Fine, Shane then, I just hope you realize how immoral it is of you to just string along this poor girl when you don't have any feelings for her…I mean, Shane doesn't deserve to be treated like your female slave (and don't smirk at me, I am being deadly serious!)" _For someone who isn't a father, I think I'm handling this situation very well, _thought Luke, proudly to himself.

The horn blew, and the music stopped, leaving a brief moment of quiet…which was just enough time for Jess to angrily yell back before he could stop himself, "I couldn't give a shit about Shane, she's just a slut!"

Several of the elder female dances gasped with indignant disapproval, and there were several "Well I never…the youth of today's…" being muttered about the gym.

"Well I beg your pardon young man, and after that stylish performance of vulgarity would you like to smash up my podium and take hostage my megaphone next? I mean after all, this event was designed just for people like you to wreak you're frolicking havoc? Hmm? Would you young man?" Taylor boomed through his megaphone, sounding outraged.

"Not really," Jess mumbled, his voice going squeaky, as he blushed furiously, his eyes cast to the floor.

On the other side of the gym, Rory found her cheeks burning with Jess' embarrassment, and plus, her mixed emotions at what he'd just blurted out.

Shane, who had conveniently woken up for that impromptu announcement on her behalf, stormed up to jess swinging her hips, with a face like a violent thunder storm. She slapped him harshly, before calling him, "A fucking asshole!" And then she stormed out of the gym, glaring menacingly at anyone who dared to catch her eye.

Rory was startled to find herself wincing when she saw, heard and almost felt the slap.

It was all over in a couple of seconds before Taylor blew the horn once again, to start off the eagerly anticipated (not) run around!

Lorelei kept nudging Rory, with her obvious delight at the sheer entertainment value of what she had just witnessed. "Well, I think that _that _has just stolen the show…wouldn't you say so?" Lorelei giggled to Rory.

But Rory just groaned feebly, as she was dragged over to the starting line.

"Screw this, I'm outta here!" Jess declared.

"Oh no you're not!" Luke retorted, as he grabbed Jess' collar and made both of their ways briskly to the starting line.

The foursome found themselves next to each other as the endlessly painful racing began.

Rory whimpered and Jess swore, as out of the corner of their eyes they could see each other, flailing exhaustedly, side by side.

When they passed Dean, it was obvious that he had found Jess' humiliation extremely hilarious…and he was very eager to show it too.

When Jess noticed this, and falsely pictured Rory's equally amused face, a sudden fire of anger seemed to ricochet throughout him. He stopped running and stood panting before Dean. Their eyes bored into each other with the purest, most concentrated form of spite and loathing.

Rory had stopped running too, and she stood apart from them, trembling with anticipation and yet a chilling foreboding and anxiety.

Dean turned to Rory, "I told you we should have brought a camera…I mean that was just a classic…must be that old Mariano charm eh?"

"Dean!" Rory warned, although it was in vain because Jess had already lunged at Dean and swung a forceful punch at Dean's laughing face. Dean responded to this by swinging his own livid punch., that skimmed Jess forehead. They grappled eachother, each one of them blown senseless by this severe pressure that had been brewing for months, finally being released, and going off with a BANG!

Rory's eyes were clouded and misted over with tears as she shouted, "Stop it…for God's sake, what are you trying to do?"

Jess broke away from Dean and turned to look at Rory. His heart juddered with a nauseous turmoil to see her looking angry and distraught.

"Rory come on, he's a complete jerk…why do you want to be with him?" Jess implored with a heated passion, lisping slightly with a bruised and bleeding lip.

But, Rory was frozen.

It felt like everything, in the past year of her life had been leading up to this one vital moment. Ever since Jess came to town she'd known it…and now was her chance to speak out… but she couldn't.

Time stood still…

Silence stretched out…

for them anyway, as the dancers kept on running past them, unaware. Even Lorelei and Luke were only just realizing the absence of their partners.

Dean was thrilled and invigorated by Rory's silence when he smugly exclaimed to Jess, "Have you got the message now? Rory's mine, and girls like Rory will never be into people like you, because people like you aren't good enough for them! You don't deserve her!" Dean put his arm protectively around Rory, and Jess noticed her flinch slightly at this.

Jess looked from Rory's dazed face, back to Dean's arrogant beaming grin.

JESS' POV

I can't take this anymore…

Jess slowly stepped back from them both, eyeing them intensely, fighting down with such strain, the urge to give in and uncontrollably beat Dean and then sweep Rory up into his arms, to kiss passionately.

He turned his back on them, and walked out of the gym, still breathing heavily.

RORY'S POV

What am I doing?

JESS' POV

Looks like she's made her decision…

…She knows where to find me…

A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I hoped you like this chapter…it's all getting very dramatic eh? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I will try and be prompter this time! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Brace yourself

As Jess stepped out into the sharply crisp cool night air, he broke into a half run…desperate to get away from her. He felt caught and tangled in a net, as he struggled to keep going and not look back. His legs were capable of leading him to the place he needed to be right now, while his mind and his heart strained, as if torn and bleeding. Open wounds that stung every time he pictured Dean's mocking face glaring sarcastically into his own.

Jess' POV

I f she really wants to be with him then that's fine…fine!

No problem…

None whatsoever…

Man, she looked absolutely stunning…I don't think that I can ever be just good friends with her again…

With Rory, it's either all or nothing…

Jess sighed heavily, out of breath as he slumped down onto the wooden planks of the bridge and lit a cigarette, his hand trembling ever so slightly with rage and frustration.

Jess' POV

I just made a complete dick out of myself…oh shit!

Meanwhile………………………………………………………………………………….

Rory's POV

No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

I've done it all wrong!

Why am I still standing here, with Dean's arm possessively clinging to my waist?

I don't feel anything…when Jess touched me it was like ice…no fire…

I think I melted…

"I can't tell you how much it pains me to see Jess suffer!" Dean stated sarcastically, "Finally he's gone, I mean what was he doing here in the first place?"

"The reformed bad boy with suppressed dreams of the stage…his emotional struggle as his desperate longing for dance takes over his mind and body…" Kirk mused aloud, "What a magnificent piece of inspiration for my next cinematic debut…I will play the lead!"

Lorelei couldn't help but giggle, at which Luke nudged her sternly and irritably.

Rory looked pale and faint and Luke couldn't help but feel aggravated over Jess' failure to be a man, grit his teeth and tell Rory exactly how he feels. He was not a stranger to that subject…it was all too painfully familiar, and he sneaked a brief glance at Lorelei's equally concerned face as she tried to catch Rory's eye.

Dean ignored Kirk's sleepy yet excited rambling, and continued, " I know! It was obviously some sort of pathetic attempt to win you over Rory, I mean it's so obvious!"

He leant down and kissed Rory lightly on the lips, but she pushed him away firmly and moaned hoarsely, "No…"

Lorelei stepped forwards and held on to Rory's hands, "What's up babe? Are you sick…because we can drop out if that's what you want…" Lorelei soothed as she hugged Rory.

Rory nestled into her mother and sighed deeply, Dean looked puzzled and Luke shuffled awkwardly.

He looked up at the clock, and ventured carelessly without thinking, "I'd better go and find Jess and get his ass back here because I've got to win me a trophy!"

Dean flinched at the sound of Jess' name and Rory looked up into Lorelei's eyes. The gaze that was held, like a flickering candle, between mother and daughter, was so clear, deep and meaningful that everything was understood. In that brief moment, so much was passed, that Lorelei simply smoothed down Rory's hair, gave her an encouraging smile and nodded her head.

Rory smiled back with relief and suddenly felt brave and determined.

"It's all right Luke, I'll go…I know where he'll be…" Rory assured him before she dashed out of the gym, her heart pounding.

"I'll go with her," announced Dean, controlling his annoyance as he tried to follow her.

However, Lorelei put a hand on his shoulder and said gently, "Why don't you trust her on this one. She loves you Dean…" _What am I saying, I know she doesn't and so does he!_

"I'm not just going to stand by and let that jerk steal her from me…" 

"She's not buried treasure! No one steals her and she can make decisions for herself!" Shouted Lorelei, getting angry at his dominating attitude.

"Come on Lorelei, I've always been good to Rory… do you seriously think that Jess will just snap out of being a jerk? How do you think he'll treat her!"

Lorelei let go of his shoulder and looked unsure. It was no secret that her and Jess didn't exactly see eye to eye…and knowing Jess, he'd probably make a mess of things…_he already has…but Rory loves him…maybe I should just let go…brace yourself Lorelei, this is going to be a rocky ride…_

Dean walked firmly out of the gym, deadly focused on finding Rory.

Lorelei sighed, and Luke put his hand on her shoulder. "Jess isn't a bad guy you know."

"I know," Lorelei responded as she gripped his hand.


	12. Dance

"I don't get why you come here all the time…it's completely boring and lame….but then again so are you and I guess lameness is catching so…"

"Why are you here Shane?" Jess interrupted impatiently, as he stubbed out his cigarette and stood up on the bridge to face her.

"I just wanted to make sure that you know that we are soooo beyond over!" She replied with venom, her hands on her hips.

"Ok." Jess looked emotionless.

"Huh? Is that it? Aren't you even going to try and make up…you know, get down on one knee and grovel at my feet?" Shane barked, insulted.

"Sorry, remind me who it is that you've been dating?" Mocked Jess.

"You d'uh!" Replied Shane, completely missing the point. Jess shook his head, despairing over her stupidity.

"I think you pretty much summed up this conversation with the "we're so over" part and, I have to say that I heartily agree!"

"You can't call me a slut in front of the whole of Stars Hollow, and then break up with _me_!" Spat Shane, as she pushed Jess backwards.

"Bye bye Shane!" Jess turned away.

Shane looked completely perplexed, as being rebuffed wasn't something she was used to, and she didn't like it at all. In this moment of uncertainty she hadn't a clue what to do so she aggressively pulled Jess to her, wrapping her arms around his thin yet well built frame and kissed him fiercely.

Jess was instantly repulsed and he pushed her away from him, "Come on Shane, you don't give a fuck about me…it's over!"

"You asshole!" Shane cried out maliciously, before she lost control and pushed Jess hard, so that he stumbled backwards and fell into the ice cold water.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rory ran through the night, ignoring the heavy pouring rain that beat down on her, making her flimsy dress cling to her body and her eyelashes brim with droplets. She shivered with both the cold and something nearing a wild reckless, excitement.

When she got to the bridge and saw no dark, brooding figure with a mop of black hair, her face fell. She wrapped her arms around herself, now realising how cold it was, as she was flooded with disappointment.

Rory's POV

No, no, no Jess. Why aren't you here?…you're supposed to be here…

Rory began to slowly make her way across the bridge, trembling from the cold.

Jess, was recovering from the shock of falling in the water. He shook his head and his teeth chattered. And then he froze, because he could swear that he was hearing footsteps on the bridge.

Thunder clapped across the sky and Rory spun around to see Dean running across the bridge towards her.

"What are you doing Rory?" Dean demanded.

"Taking a breath of fresh air…"

"You know that's not what I meant."

Jess decided to remain where he was, although he was torn between trying to block out their conversation and straining desperately to hear it over the rain.

"I get it Rory, and I can see it even if you can't! He wants you and it's screwing him up inside knowing that he can't have you…because I'm here…and I know that the reason you've been letting it happen is because you're a really nice person and you don't know how to let him down…but just say no…I'll help you say no…"

Rory stood there looking up at Dean, completely mortified. She couldn't believe how wrong he had _everything. _

Jess, crouching down in the water was horrified at this accusation of Dean's and he was about to jump out and deny it when…

"No!" Shouted Rory.

"What do you mean?" Dean mumbled.

"I mean no, it's over!"

Dean, who was frowning deeply, was about to speak, when Rory interrupted him.

"Are you out of your freakin' mind!" Rory screamed, surprising herself. It felt so euphoric to explode like that.

"Rory, are you ok?"

Rory ignored this and went on, "Are you completely delusional? Firstly, I'm not a nice person because I've been lying to you, my mom, Luke, Lane, myself and…" Rory took a deep breath, "…and J..Jess." _There, she'd said it._

In the water, Jess' heart started pounding.

Rory continued, "Secondly, you've got things kind of backwards because…Jess hasn't been chasing me around."

"Come on…" Dean started, sarcastically.

"… No he hasn't because I'm the chaser…yep, I'm a big fat chaser Dean! And, that's why I'm finally going to fair to you by telling you this…and making sure that you know…well…you've been the most fantastic boyfriend ever!" Rory smiled nervously.

"What is wrong with you Rory?"

"Nothing I…"

"I feel like I don't know you anymore."

"I don't think you ever did know me Dean," Rory mumbled.

Dean was lost for words, "I think you're making a mistake here, and I don't think you really know what you want!" He paced up and down irritably.

Rory's POV

He's gone too far now…

"News flash! I make my own decisions because I've been doing that for a while now and it kinda works…and, I think I'll take my chances here because hell, your starting to bug me…big time! And trust me, I know what I want!"

There was silence for a while.

"Do you love him?" Dean whispered, at which Jess closed his eyes as if it would help him to hear in some way.

"Yes," Rory answered firmly.

Jess flung himself back and he floated on the water, smiling as Dean walked away.

Rory held her head in her hands, and stood still. It had stopped raining.

Jess' POV

Bath time's over Jess…get out of the pool…

Come on! Be a man and face her!

Jess shook his hair free of water and scrambled onto the bridge clumsily. Rory screamed in terror, stumbling backwards before she turned and started to run.

Jess' POV

I'm not letting her go this time…

He ran after her, and when he caught up with her he held on to her wrist gently and spun her around.

Their eyes were locked.

Rory gasped and nearly fell, but Jess caught her. She pulled away from him and they continued to stare at one another. A look of bewilderment, and confusion as amber brown dissolved into ocean blue.

Seconds passed.

The situation was so absurd that Jess started laughing.

"What!" Cried Rory indignantly, bursting out into a smile.

"I believe you're wet Ms Gilmore," Jess stated matter of factly.

"Well, I believe you're wetter…isn't it a bit late for a swim?"

Jess pretended to look at his watch, "Nope, I'll have you know the water usually reaches a _tropical_ temperature in November around midnight."

"Is that so?"

"I hear you're a 'chaser' Ms Gilmore!"

Rory blushed and turned away, but he ran around to face her again. She avoided looking into his eyes, humiliated.

"Dean was right."

Rory blinked with surprise and looked up.

Jess continued and now _he _was blushing, "Well no, he wasn't right about everything…I mean _God_ he's a bigger asshole than I thought, "Just say no Rory!"" Jess did a taunting impression of Dean, "…but all the stuff about me being in love with you…and screwing things up…he um, pretty much nailed it there…"

Rory grinned coyly, "How the _hell_ did you end up in the lake?"

"Er…Shane pushed me…after I broke up with her…"

"Huh."

"Hey, that's my line…"

They were silent for a few seconds, looking at each other expectantly…not one of them brave enough to make the first move.

"So, my Mom's probably wondering where I am…and I know Luke's looking for you so…we should really be getting back…" Rory started to move backwards, nervously.

Jess put his hands softly onto Rory's hips and again, she moved closer to him. He leant down and lightly brushed his lips over hers. It sent flutters through Rory's body, and they both shivered, clinging on to one another.

Rory rested her head on his shoulder, and he caressed her hair into place shyly. Then, Rory forgot any of her timidity and she followed every ounce of her desire.

She pulled Jess closer to her by the soaking wet lapels of his jacket, and kissed him deeply and passionately. Jess was instantly surprised and then thrilled, as he kissed her back lustfully, their tongues dancing playfully.

Rory's POV

The contestants have taken the floor…

Jess' POV

…so bring on the _real _dance marathon!

A/N Hey guys! Please review…I think that this is a pretty good place to end this tale! But, please review with any ideas if you want me to continue this story, because I really enjoy writing…and feedback…LOTS OF FEEDBACK!


	13. Sequel!

Hello everyone! I hope you have a fantastic 2006!

I just wanted to say, that I'm writing a sequel to Don't Screw This Up called…..

Ribbon Bound Tight – I know, pretty weird title but it can mean a lot of things.

For example it could mean how comfortable Rory's life is; going to Chilton and living in Stars Hollow with her mom, Luke, Lane, Jess etc and how she knows that it's not going to last forever, because when she goes to college it will all change.

In the story one of the issues is going to be Rory going all the way with Jess. Will she or won't she…does she love him enough…is she ready?

But, there is a very good chance that this story will suck…maybe it sounds like it sucks even now…and that is why I would love people's input!

If you have any ideas from what I've already mentioned, then I would greatly appreciate it if you shared them with me. Just leave a review on your thoughts, thank you!

Love from Tinicat!


End file.
